House Darry
House Darry of Darry is one of the chief noble houses of The Riverlands and is sworn to House Tully of Riverrun. The head of the House at the start of the novels is Ser Raymun Darry. By the end of the novels the House is all but extinct. History House Darry are descendants of the First Men and fought during the Andal invasion. Three sons of a Lord of Darry held off an Andal attacker at the Widow's Ford. A different Lord Darry died during a war with the Storm Kings of Storm's End. Prince Aemond Targaryen burnt the lands of Castle Darry during the Dance of the Dragons. The Lord of Darry and his heir both died defending the castle, but his wife and younger children survived underneath the castle. A different Lord Darry was killed on the Kingsroad by the armies of House Baratheon. During the First Blackfyre Rebellion Lord Darry sided with House Targaryen agaist the pretender, Daemon Blackfyre. He destroyed the black dragon at the inn of the Clanking Dragon because he thought it was too similar to the sigil of House Blackfyre. Whilst King Aerys II Targaryen sat on the Iron Throne Ser Willem Darry served as Master-at-Arms of the Red Keep, whilst Ser Jonothor Darry was a knight of the Kingsguard. Ser willem taught Prince Rhaegar Targaryen his skill at arms. Ser Jonothor dies at the Battle of the Trident, fighting to defend Prince Rhaegar, along with the armies of House Darry, who went against their liege lords to defend the Targaryen dynasty during Robert's Rebellion. Books A Game of Thrones The party of King Robert Baratheon stops at Castle Darry on their way from Winterfell to King's Landing after Arya Stark goes missing along the Kingsroad. Ser Raymun reluctantly hosts the King as he lost three older brothers on the Trident during the rebellion. A lot of House Darry's importance has waned after Robert's Rebellion. Raymun is sent to King's Landing with Ser Marq Piper and Ser Karyl Vance to stand before the king and report the pillaging of Ser Gregor Clegane. The King's Hand Lord Eddard Stark dispatches a group under the control of Ser Beric Dondarrion and Thoros of Myr to bring the Mountain to justice. Ser Raymun rides with this group and is killed at the Battle at the Mummer's Ford. His son, Lyman Darry, inherits the castle. Marq and karyl bring Lyman to Riverrun after Robb Stark wins at the Battle of the Camps. Lord Lyman is a boy of 8, and he is amongst the riverlords who declare Robb as King in the North, saying he will never bend the knee to a Lannister king. A Clash of Kings Lyman returns to his land with a garrison of Darry troops, intent on restoring the land that was pillaged by Gregor. Unfortunately the Mountain arrives shortly after and slaughters the garrison, as well as the boy lord, ending the trueborn male line of House Darry. The Darry lands are awarded to Lancel Lannister, creating House Lannister of Darry. Category:Families and Groups Category:Noble Houses Category:Houses from the Riverlands Category:House Darry Category:Extinct Houses